Full House (Season 9)
Set After The Full House Movie. Plot On The Season, The Show is Fuller Than Ever! The Tanners are on more adventures, Becky is pregnant again, Michelle gets lost, Nicky and Alex Make their Own Show, and tons more! Join Them For Fuller Adventures Episodes #Where's Michelle? - Michelle Gets Lost In The Mall! I Order For Her To Get She Will Pass By Places And Find Maps To Find Uncle Jesse. #News To Tell - Becky tries To Hide Her Secret That She's Pregnant Again! #Show To Nicky And Alex - Due To Getting TV Limits After They Watch SpongeBob SquarePants, They Decide To Make Their Own Show. Meanwhile Becky Goes To The Doctor And Will Have 4 Baby's ! #Michelle In OZ - Uncle Jesse Decides To Tell A Bedtime Story To Michelle. #Egg To Hatch - When A Giant Ostrich Egg Falls Of A Tree, The Tanners Decide To Hatch The Egg. After It Hatches They Need To Take Home The Baby Ostrich. #Baby Shower - The Tanners Are Going To Becky's Baby Shower, Also Michelle Invited Their School Group For A Performance. #Journey To The Baby's: Part 1 - Its The Twins Birthday Party, Unfortunately The Baby Has Been Booked 3 Days Away From The Due Date! Becky Feels Pains And Her Water Breaks! #Journey To The Baby's: Part 2 - Jesse Hears The News Becky Is In Labor! Later She Gives Birth To 4 Babys (Which Is 2 Girls And 2 Boys), Then She Names Them: Jessie, Kasey, Jony, Jade. #Fullnado Watch To Warning - A Tornado Watch Has Been Issued There! So They Tell Funny Stories In The Basement. #Fulltastic Voyage - The Tanners cre going camping. But A Bear Comes And Attacks The Place! So The Tanners Musts Save Themselves From The Bear! #April Fulls - Pranks Are In The House And Is Made By An Evil Prank Person! Michelle Must Set Off The Pranks #Loud And Full: Part 1 - When the Louds are going on a vacation co San Francisco They Crash Their Van Into A House And Meet The Tanner Family. #Loud And Full: Part 2 - The Tanner Family Needs To Help The Louds To Get To Their Hotel. #Sick House - When Michelle Gets Sick. They Take Care Of Her, But Some End Up Getting Sick As Well! #Battle Of The Marriage - Jaxter Want To Marry D.J But The Tanners And Steve Know He's A Villain And They Expect He's Up To Something! So The Tanners And Steve Must Stop Jaxter. #D.J News - D.J Has Some News That She's Pregnant! #Pizza Partay - The Tanners Order Pizza, But Leaves One To Get One Piece, They Fight To Get It! #D.J How Many? - D.J Is Wondering How Many Baby's There Are For Her To Have? #Summer Games - It Summer And The Tanners Are Planing To Make Games For Summer, Who Will Win... #Stuck House - When Stephanie Buys Super Glue She Accidentally Glues Her Self On The Paper! Soon Every One tries To Help But They End Up Getting Stuck! #D.J And The Baby Shower - D.J Is Planning A Baby Shower, But Later She Soon Gets Contractions And Her Water Breaks! #D.J Has Her Baby - D.J Is In Labor, And Later She Gives Birth To Twins (1 Boy And 1 Girl) And Names Them: D.J Jr And Kodi. #The Tanners Go To Space: Part 1 - The Tanners Are Planing To Go To Vacation To Space. #The Tanners Go To Space: Part 2 - TBA #The Tanners Go To Space: Part 3 - TBA #The Tanners Go To Space: Part 4 - TBA (Season Finale) Category:Full House Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Episode list